Moonlight in the future fic em português
by nannis-escritora
Summary: 2100 d.c. Muita coisa mudou, menos natureza humana. Mick St. John, investigador particular, Beth turner, promotora pública, juntos vão desvendar uma série de mistérios e descobrir o amor
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Moonlight in future  
**Autora(o): **Nannis  
**Shipper:** Mick/Beth (pode ter outros cassais durante a fic)  
**Gênero:** romance, policial, futurístico, com cenas de violência  
**Censura:** NC-17  
POV: 3ª pessoa  
Terminada: sim X não  
Capítulos: 8 episódios (um por semana, no total dois meses aproximadamente) com possibilidade de 2ª temporada ou o aumento dessa. Depende da audiência. heheheh  
Outras Fics: primeira

1ºdia

Episódio 1 – hai Hitler!

As ruas já não eram tão seguras como antigamente, Mick cheirou o ar há procura de sangue, ele sabia que tinha havido um assassinato desse lado da cidade de Los Angeles.

Quando um não-morto vivia tanto tempo como ele, estava acostumado há ver de tudo, não importava a tecnologia, a proibição das armas de fogo, a legalização da prostituição, das drogas, o avanço da medicina, nada em 200 anos, conseguiria alterar a natureza humana, ou a vampiresca.

Ele encontrou o corpo em uma ruela escura há mais ou menos 400 metros do bar caribenho Fuego. Ele fez uma careta, não podia ser em outro lugar?? Ele aplicou selante nas botas e nas mãos para proteger a cena do crime, se fosse um assassinato humano, ele chamaria as autoridades, mas se fosse um assassinato vampiresco, chamaria a faxineira.

Era humano, ele exalou o ar calmamente e tirou seu iphone do bolso e chamou os policiais, agora é só esperar.

- Computador, desligar.

Beth tinha acabado de desligar o laptop. Resolveu revisar a acusação que iria apresentar no fechamento do julgamento no dia seguinte pois não conseguia conciliar o sono. Tivera aquele pesadelo novamente. Só de fechar os olhos sentia cheiro de fogo. Queria e não queria lembrar as coisas horríveis que aconteceram durante aquele mês que foi seqüestrada. Mas, desejava que os pesadelos a deixassem em paz.

Tomou um tranqüilizante padrão e foi dormir, precisava estar descansada pra o dia seguinte. Não demorou muito e adormeceu.

- O que estava fazendo aqui St. John? – Josh, o investigador primário indagou com cara de poucos amigos. Detestava a intromissão do detetive particular, principalmente porque ele nunca errava.

- Boa noite pra você também. – disse com um sorriso de canto de boca. – Eu estava indo visitar Luís em sua boate e no caminho eu encontrei essa menina.

- E como bom cidadão você resolveu chamar a polícia? – retrucou irônico o policial.

- Sim.

- Agora que a cena já está assegurada, você pode ir visitar o seu colega.

- Bom trabalho detetive. – e se afastou.

Ele seguiu em direção a boate, com o seu andar confiante. Seus instintos diziam que ainda veria o detetive muito em breve e por causa daquela menina.

Há principio, era um assassinato como outro qualquer, mulher entre 19 e 20, 1,60m, 58 kg, negra, morena com 

rastafári. Sua descendência africana era bem nítida no formato do nariz e da boca.

Ao ver o corpo, os pelos da sua nuca se eriçaram, mas deixou como estava. O que ele podia fazer pela moça, ele fez, agora era esperar as coisas acontecerem. Nesses 200 anos, uma coisa ele aprendeu: a ter paciência.

Beth acordou mais cedo que o normal, tomou um banho quente, de secou com uma toalha. Apesar de ter um tubo secante, preferia a toalha quando tinha tempo de usar uma. Vestiu um terninho, sapatos de salto, e preparou o auto-cheff para um café da manhã nutritivo.

- Ligar tela, canal 75.

O rosto de Maureen apareceu na tela. Ela gostava de assistir as notícias logo de manhã cedo enquanto tomava uma xícara de café preto forte, e se horrorizou com as imagens que o canal tinha conseguido em primeira mão.

Era uma moça tão bonita, negra, nova, tinha uma vida toda pela frente. Era um assassinato sexual, os piores em sua opinião. Mesmo no ano de 2100, com todos os avanços, inclusive do sistema jurídico mundial, mesmo assim ainda tinha crimes tão antigos quanto o mundo.

Pensando nisso, ela desligou a tela, pegou suas coisas, e foi direto para o fórum.


	2. Chapter 2

Mick também ligou a tela nas noticias, naquela manha. Quando o sol estiver muito alto, ou seja das 11 às 15, ele dormirá, mas as primeiras horas da manhã ainda eram agradáveis.

Ficou esperando atrás de a sua escrivaninha o detetive aparecer. Uma hora ia acontecer. Ele terminou o seu cálice de sangue enquanto a Maureen terminava de relatar o que foi divulgado pela assessoria de imprensa do DPLA (departamento de polícia de Los Angeles).

- Nessa madrugada Gabriela Oliveira, filha do Rafael Oliveira, magnata da cana de açúcar, foi brutalmente violentada e largada em uma ruela perto do bar Fuego. Testemunhas afirmam que nunca viram a moça nesse local. As autoridades desconfiam que ela foi levada para lá já morta. Ela também teve contusões na nuca, que indicam que houve espancamento. Os relatórios oficiais ainda não foram divulgados, voltamos a qualquer momento com novas informações. Aqui é Maureen para o canal 75.

Depois desse relatório da imprensa, Mick confirmou suas suspeitas. Foi por causa do rastro de sangue que ele a encontrara, mas naquela noite, não pode identificar de onde esse rastro surgira. O telefone tocou o tirando de seus devaneios.

- St. John?

- Aqui quem fala é Maria, mãe da Gabriela Oliveira, será que o Sr. Poderia me receber hoje?

- Claro Sra. Oliveira, quando seria melhor pra senhora?

- Agora?

- Estou lhe esperando.

- Obrigada.

A manhã tinha sido desgastante. Beth saiu do julgamento cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita. O Estado levou a melhor e marido que abusava da mulher e a espancava ia passar o resto dos seus dias numa prisão pública. 20 min. Depois, estava em seu escritório no palácio da justiça (gente, não sei se existe isso em los Angeles, mas finge ok?) tomando uma xícara de café e analisando um outro processo que chegou em sua mesa alguns dias antes.

Estava terminando a primeira pagina quando Jack e Sidney entraram em sua sala.

Eles eram casados há dez anos e nunca trabalharam juntos, mas há dois anos, Sidney pediu transferência para o gabinete do marido, onde Beth trabalhava como promotora principal há um ano.

- Bom dia – ela saudou o casal.

- Parabéns – Sid abraçou a amiga – Sabia que ia ganhar.

- Obrigada. Mas estou fatigada, esse caso exigiu mais de mim do que eu estava prevendo.

- Amiga, você precisa de um namorado.

Desde que Sidney se casou, achava que todos os problemas do mundo se resolviam a partir do momento que se colocava uma aliança no dedo.

- Sid, eu já te disse: não estou interessada em ninguém no momento e nem quero nenhum homem na minha vida. Não tenho tempo pra relacionamentos.

- Pois eu concordo com a Sid – Jack voltou com uma xícara de café para a esposa. – Ter uma vida social ajuda a gente agüentar o dia a dia aqui. Ser promotora criminalística não é fácil

- Eu agradeço a preocupação – Beth mudou de assunto – mas tenho certeza que não é por isso que estão aqui.

- Esse caso que está em sua mesa – apontou Jack – eu gostaria que passasse para Sid ou Mark, quero todas as suas energias concentradas no casso da menina brasileira.

- Gabriela Oliveira – disse Beth com uma ponta de pesar na voz. – tão nova.

- É – disse Sid triste.

- O secretário de segurança pediu prioridade. O pai de moça tem dinheiro e quer justiça – continuou Jack. – A situação é ainda pior porque ela é brasileira. A embaixada do Brasil está pressionado ainda mais as investigações.

- O que você sabe? – perguntou Beth – As únicas informações até agora são as que eu recebi da mídia.

- O pai diz que ela resolveu tirar férias com alguns amigos, afinal eles estavam de férias de verão da faculdade, e virem para LA em busca de diversão nos cassinos e boates. Ontem, ela resolveu dar um passeio sozinha, pois queria fazer compras. Comprar alguns presentes para mãe e as irmãs, e não voltou. Os amigos acharam que ela estava curtindo há noite e não se preocuparam.

- A policia já começou a investigação?

- Já, mas ainda não acharam nenhum suspeito.

- Quem é o primário?

- Josh

- Não se preocupe Jack, eu vou acompanhar esse caso de perto, enquanto isso, eu ajudo Sid neste afinal já estou mais que familiarizada com ele.

- Eu agradeço muito Beth. – Sid disse antes do telefone da amiga tocar.

Ela olha no visor e a carinha ansiosa da repórter do canal 75 aparece. Não queria falar com a imprensa agora, mesmo que a representante da imprensa fosse uma das suas melhores amigas e uma profissional séria.

- Ligar filtro de chamadas.

- Maureen? – perguntou Sid.

- A própria. Mas eu sei tanto quanto ela. Vamos trabalhar.


End file.
